My Little Secret
by screamsunheard
Summary: Warren had a childhood friend named Roxie her parents were murdered five years ago. Rated M for language an later chapters


It's a new day

As the day ends I think about what happened at school. Two of sky highs bullies named Speed and Lash had jumped me during lunch. I'm a girl who not much for socializing. I go to a school for supers. My name is Roxie, and I can control fire. I lost my family a few ago thanks to mutant man. My best friend Is Warren Peace he's the only other person who actually knows a lot about me. We both have a lot in common, we share the same power. We also have streaks in our hair but my streak is purple and warrens is red. Unlike him I have no parents in my life, at least he has his mom. Warren and I are seventeen and I've like warren since our freshman year of sky-high, but never had the nerve to ask him out ….

After school I work at a tanning salon called Maxton tanning just so I can pay my bills and have money for bills and what not. Warren has always told me since as long as I can remember I could move in with in at his apartment complex. Having Warren tell me is kind of odd. Knowing Warren for thirteen years, and I knew he wasn't much for the caring type. It was almost five thirty and I had the night off from work, I was getting sort of hungry. While I was fighting with myself to call Warren to see if he would want to join me I looked in my wallet to see how much money I had on me. I started to call Warren after the third ring he answered.

Warren-"Hey Roxie what's going on?" He asked me

Me: "nothing much was wondering if you are busy?" I said quietly

Warren: "umm no I'm free why are you asking at such short notice?"

I noticed a hint of sarcasms in his voice.

Me: "I was umm wondering if you wouldn't mind grabbing a bite to eat with me and maybe head to underground and hot topic I'll pay for the food" I said in a whisper

Warren: "Roxie I would love to , but you're not paying for my food you already know I raised better than to let a girl pay for me. But let me get ready and I'll be over there in about twenty minutes or so, but where will we be eating at? Warren asked

Me: "I'm not really sure babe" crap I thought to myself why did I just say that.

Warren: "wear something comfortable and what not sweetheart ill be over shortly see you then: he hung up

While walking into my closet I searched for my Tripp mini skirt, my black veil brides shirt and my black and purple tights and looked for my converses. After I had gotten dressed I worked on my hair straighten it and adding my clips to my hair, once I was done. I began to play my I-pod the first song that came on was Marilyn Manson's Tainted love started to blare a few minutes later warren walked into my house with a bundle of roses

Warrens POV

While watching I began thinking about Roxie. I haven't seen her much after school because we both work. In the process of thinking about her I wondered if I did ever ask her out what would she say , would I get rejected or would she say yes. I pondered on that thought like I have for almost a year now. Trying to look for my phone to call her I heard it bring by the third ring I found it and answered already knowing who it was.

Me-"Hey Roxie what's going on?" I asked her

Roxie:"nothing much was wondering if you are busy?" she said quietly

Me: "umm no I'm free why are you asking at such short notice?"

I said that with a little bit too much sarcasm Roxie noticed she was silent for a few.

Roxie : "I was umm umm wondering if you wouldn't mind grabbing a bite to eat with me and maybe head to underground and hot topic I'll pay for the food" she said in a whisper

Me: "Roxie I would love to, but you're not paying for my food you already know I was taught better then let a girl pay for me. But let me get ready and I'll be over there in about twenty minutes or so, but where will we be eating at? Warren asked

Roxie: "I'm not really sure babe

She stopped mid sentence

ME: "wear something comfortable and what not sweetheart ill be over shortly see you then "then I hung up.

Looking for a pair of clean Tripp's and my him heartagram shirt , wore my converses I was ready to go. I decided before grabbing my keys and wallet and phone I wanted to buy her a bundle of roses. I drove to the best florist in town. Once I had the roses I head towards her house. Once in the neighborhood I could see her house I parked my car behind her Honda I got her on her birthday last year. I started walking to the door I heard her music blaring so I just walked right in and lean against the door frame. I asked her if she was ready and we left her house. I could tell something was wrong and I was debating to ask so I did

"Roxie what's wrong?" I asked her

She sighed then I realized what she was about to say.

Roxie: Warren I'm miserable and those fuckers speed and lash think it's cute to fuck with me but when I roast them alive it won't be funny now would it." She screamed

Me: Sweetheart I've told you time and time again I'd always be there for you did I not? I said

Roxie: yes but warren there's something I've been meaning to ask of you?" she whispered

I thought to myself where is this conversation going….

Me: Yes Roxie? I said as calm as I could yet my heart is racing

Roxie: how much do you care for me in anyway doesn't matter if the truth would kill me on the inside." She said

Me: Roxie to be very honest I love you more then you would know. I have been debating with my self for so long to not kiss you because I didn't know how you felt about me. I want to be yours and you to be mine. I understand if you wouldn't though for the last thirteen years my love for you grew we been friends since we were four I didn't realize I loved you until we were freshman here. Now were seniors." I blurted

Roxie: Warren can you pull over so you don't wreck the truck for what I'm about to say please?She pleaded

I pull into the abandoned car lot and let her talk.. my wish may come true tonight…

Roxie: Warren will you be my

I kissed her with so much passion I had inside myself even tho I knew what she was going to say this way she knew my answer and my god her lips are soft.


End file.
